ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mercurial Sword
Is there a reason why this keeps getting changed from 2-3 hits to 2-4 hits, despite the fact that the image clearly shows 2-3 hits? -- 16:50, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :The history indicates 2-3 is a misprint. I am unsure, because Mercurial Kris says 2-3 and Mercurial Pole says 2-4. -- 17:01, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::If This much people reporting the finding of "Occasionally attack 2-4 times", I don't see how it can be wrong writing 2-4 in this article--VZX 18:21, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::I believe the fourth hit actually comes when double attack procs too... which would make the actual proc for this item to be 2-3... 1:12, 20 August 2007 ::::But Double Attack normally does not proc with multi-hit weapons. It wouldn't overlap like that unless this was somehow an exception. If it was an exception, it should be noted. --Altimo 23:36, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, this is one of those exceptions where double attack does proc with the weapon. If you did PLD with a sub other than warrior it will not hit more than 3 times.--Blightfire 07:11, 26 August 2007 (CDT) i found the 2-4 hit triggering as well, as pld/sam (when all hits landed, so not zanshin) I can also vouch for this proccing for four hits without Double Attack. Out skilling up Great Sword against Diatryma's in Misareaux Coast as a PLD/THF, and I saw multiple instances of it attacking for four hits. --Kaziel0 12:03, 26 January 2008 (UTC) As PLD/dnc I went and threw 100 attack rounds and kept track, it amusingly cam out evenly- Single 20% - Double 50% - Triple 25% - Quadruple 5% --Magilordx is it possible that the Fourth attack may be a hidden effect , rather than a typo ? --MIKUMARU 19:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) july 4th, 2008. used this sword w/o any Double Attack gear. 4th hit did in fact occur. was PLD/NIN. edited page to say Double Attack does not stack since i've never seen a 5th hit after equiping Double Attack gear and subbing Warrior. --Yogehi I'm not sure why someone changed the page to have the wrong info and then referenced the talk page which clearly contradicts them (via the PLD reports)... soo I reverted it. Also I have personally tested one out and got 4 attacks in a single round as PLD/DNC with no Double Attack/Triple Attack/Counter/Zanshin gear. Aldoris 23:22, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I want to mention that I have seen Mercurial Sword hit 4 times without double attack and I have also seen Mercurial Pole hit 5 times without double attack. These weapons must have a hidden effect of some kind that does not proc during a double attack but otherwise can proc. Search youtube.com for videos of this. Overgryph 15:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Overgryph, you pretty much said that Double Attack has NO effect on the fourth hit occuring. All we know for sure is that the weapon has a hidden effect that causes the fourth hit. It's unclear what triggers the hidden effect. I've updated the page to reflect this. --Seedling 13:01, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Possible windsday influence? I seemed to get about double the amount of 4 hits than single hits on windsday. Also has anyone done testing on multi hit weapons? This sword seems to hit about 10-45-45% single double triple hits while other weapons have been more balanced. Subligar 00:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Why? Why does anyone even care to test how many times this lousy weapon hits? There are swords that do double the damage of this great sword and to which you can equip a shield with. FFXI-Enzo 15:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Why does anyone care about multi-hit weapons? Faster skill ups (Sword and shield actually don't skill up great sword). Faster TP for weapon skills (Ground strike for wspoints). Feed TP for blu spell hunting. faster TP gain with /dnc. It's also fun to hit multiple times. Puppetsu 3:18, 13 April 2009 Well u cant get WS point for grounstrike with the M-sword.. Its a 2 hand weapon, and u need to use the Great sword of trial for this purpose... The only use is to be able to open Light fast. 16 may 2009 Because waiting for an invite can be boring after the first few hours. We want skill ups on weapons we can use for other jobs like when our DRK is required to have a GS to produce that uber skill chain. That and have you ever seen a THF75/NIN37 with max triple attack and a brutal earring weilding in main Merc Kris, and subbing in Kraken Club. Yes only 8 hits per attack round but dual weild makes for 2 attack rounds so you can pimp up to "Occasionally attacks 4 to 16 times" Correct me if I'm wrong *knows you will* (Itikuo) June 14, 2009 Dual wield doesn't make you hit two rounds with the kraken club, so it would be "occasionally attacks 4 to 11 times" (2-3 + 2-8). Either way, hitting that many times, while visually amusing, is not at all useful when both your normal damage and weapon skill damage is gimped from such low base weapon damage. At this point, people mostly use a mercurial sword because of the amazing TP gain you get from /DNC (11.4 TP per hit). The damage per hit and weapon skill are much lower than if you're using a much higher damage weapon, but it isn't as bad as say, a mercurial kris. Basically, it's a sword used more for defense than offense. -- 18:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :* Max Attacks per round is eight :P That's why. I don't know about other multi hit weapons, but for Soboro double attack overrides the multi hit of the weapon making it impossible to hit 4 times. Subligar 20:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Testing yaaaaaaay As someone whose only 75s are Warrior and Paladin, I figured this would be a fun toy I could play around with on both of my jobs, hooray! 500k later I'm a PLD/DNC in Kuftal capping off my G.Sword skill, and shortly I end up with Ground Strike, yay! Too many WSNMs done, man. Too many. Things to note; For PLD/DNC solo, it has uses, though Joyeuse + Shield seems to be the way to go. I haven't done a lot with a Merc. Sword, or as a PLD/DNC in general, but for what it's worth, I had a much, much easier time staying alive against Steelshells with a Joyeuse, but on the contrary, while farming Diorites in Sky, the Merc. Sword seemed to give me a better TP output for doing my cures and other miscellaneous dances. Guess it's mob dependent. As far as PLD DD goes, PLD/SAM and Ground Strike spam parses marginally higher than Company Swords/Joyeuse in merits. I know I'm still rocking the Company Sword/Joyeuse thang, don't you have an Organics or a Perdu Hangar? No, I don't. I'm not going to advocate you go PLD/SAM and spam Ground Strike, it's not practical, but holy sh*t it's fun. I also know a Subduer would be the better choice, but again, I don't have one yet. In terms of Warrioring, WAR/DNC, yeah, it works, but I'd suggest a Joyeuse over it. Steelshells gave me a hassle in Boyahda, that was with full Eva gears. I ended up with like +40 evasion on top of Signet. I'm aware upping a Warrior's evasion is much like polishing a turd, it does help, but not to the extent that it's a viable option for tanking, or anything outside of soloing for that matter. Point I'm trying to make; If you really need to solo something as a WAR/DNC, I'd suggest a Riddil first, Joyeuse second, Merc. Sword third. Now, for Warrior DD, it is a lot of fun, most fun I've ever had in a merit party. As a WAR/SAM, I was parsing rather well with it, I was incredibly surprised, and pleased with the results. After 110 minutes of partying, I had done 220 weaponskills, and the next highest was 86, those 86 being done by the Monk. My average Ground Strike was 391, multiply that by 211 (Nine having missed), and that's pretty gewd. In the end, I was parsing 25%, once again, behind the Monk who was doing 32%. The other two DDs, were doing 23 and 20%, their jobs will go unnamed as to avoid starting any sort of pissing contest. Also, it does "Occasionally Attack 2 to 4 Times", regardless if you have any Double Attack+ gears. However, the fourth swing does not stack with Double Attack, as such it will never swing five times in one attack round. It's incredibly obvious to see this, and people getting vehement over the alleged fact that it doesn't are horribly misinformed, and taking a strong stance against a very moot point. Seriously, chill pills, take them. Anyway, lately I've been trying to parse it's multi-hit percentages. I go as PLD/DNC with no DA+%, so Double Attack doesn't skew the results. How I check its percentages is, I keep notepad open, and if I single hit, I put a 1, double, a 2, and so on. I don't count multi-hits that kill mobs, because if I swing once and it dies, there's nothing left to swing more times on. The only time I count killing blows is if I swing four times, because the weapon can only swing four times. I also don't count rounds I think I missed something on, trying to make this as accurate as possible. Here's what I've found; 1: 19.39% 2: 40.46% 3: 32.44% 4: 07.96% Looks like it's either 1: 20% 2: 40% 3: 33.33% 4: 6.66% Or 1: 20% 2: 40% 3: 30% 4: 10% - Commodore 64 END TRANSMISSION